Wedding
■ With your lover! - Wedding system added - You can have the Wedding Ceremony with a lover who’s been in love for more than 7days by using a wedding ring. ①You can move to the Wedding Waiting Room with WeddingHelper NPC in ChasteHall. ※ A wedding ring is needed in order to get married. You can have the wedding by clicking the wedding button in WeddingHelper NPC and the wedding ring will be consumed. ※ You can buy a Wedding Ring in the Ghost Shop. ② There’ll be a wedding announcement in the channel if you move to the Wedding Waiting Room, and the Bride and Groom can buy invitations from the Waiting Room Helper NPC. ※ The Bride and Groom can invite guests with the invitations, and the guests are not able to use the Waiting Room Helper NPC. ③ Guests can click the Monetary Gift Box in the Wedding Waiting Room to send the Wedding Gift Money up to one billion gold. ④ The Bride and Groom in the Wedding Waiting Room can move to the Wedding Hall through the Wedding Hall portal, and all the guests will be automatically moved to the Wedding Hall when the couple goes to the Wedding Hall. ※The Bride and Groom can see the list of Wedding Gift Money in the Wedding Hall and the Wedding Gift Money will be given to the couple if they accept. ※You can stay up to 30 minutes in the Wedding Waiting Room and you will be automatically moved to the Wedding Hall when the time is up. ※Once the Bride and Groom leave the ceremony, they will be move to the village and can’t enter the Wedding Hall anymore. ⑤ The Bride and Groom will wear a wedding garment and start the Wedding ceremony by clicking Officiant NPC. ※ The Wedding Hall use time is 30 minutes, and everyone will be automatically moved to the Reception Hall if the time ends. ※ If the Bride or Groom is not connected during the wedding ceremony, everyone will be moved to the Reception Hall after 5 minutes. ⑥ Everyone will be moved to the village after going to the Reception Hall. ※ All the guests will receive Cake in the Reception Hall. ⑦ Benefit for Married Couple - You can get the wedding benefit in every 7 days after the wedding. - Benefit that you can get by clicking wedding benefit with the Wedding Helper is as below. - EXP will be offered.(8,805,149 EXP) ※ Note: If you don’t get a benefit, it won’t be accumulated to the next time. ※ You can receive the first benefit on the 8th day after the wedding. (8,805,149 EXP) ※ Excess EXP will be lost if the EXP is more than you can get. (Example: If your EXP is 90% at level 101, it will change your level to 0% at level 102.) - Additional 3% of EXP will be gained if a married couple attacks a monster together. - A married couple can move right next to each other by using Teleport in the married couple information which is in Interact F menu. ⑧ Parting - It’s the same as Lover’s Parting and you can’t get married for one day after being parted